


Calm and Collected (SNEEK PEEK)

by StoryCloudBengal



Series: Life Is One Big Unfortunate Case File [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Am still not the best at writing romance so spare me, Annoying wolf, Aryn (Wolf OC), Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Gore, In which is an uncomfortable mess of shit, Judy is not on the ZPD but is the first rabbit to join SWAT, M/M, Male Friendship, Murder, Nick is a fox cop, Pain, Romance, Shit goes down, Tips on how to right romance are appreciated, WEIRDO, crime/drama, m/m - Freeform, police work, some other stuff, zootopia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCloudBengal/pseuds/StoryCloudBengal
Summary: Why he stared so often was a complete mystery to the fox; but, what he did know was that he immensely hated it. His cocky grin met him at the entrance, and with a flourish of the paw was opening the door for him."Ladies first." His grin grew wider.Nick's scowl decidedly deepened. He glared daggers at the wolf before marching at a stead pace towards the cruiser. It was fine though, because it'd be over soon an then he could go back to what he usually did. If only that were even substantially true...How did a rookie fox cop expect to solve a massacre in three days?





	Calm and Collected (SNEEK PEEK)

Calm and Collected

 

**Prologue: Massacre and Coffee**

 

The carnage was...quite astounding. Blood splattered the (formerly) pristine walls, and marble tiled flooring. As for the bodies themselves, they lay in heaping piles, scattered out across the room, almost looking close to a representation of an actual bloody battlefield. Most of the bodies had holes peppered all over them suggesting a deadly gunfight had broken out, probably. Then there were the select few who were gushing scarlet from their throats an stomachs. The place was an absolute mess to put it simply - if you took out the deceased that's exactly what it is - a mess. Shattered plates made of porcelain, as well as food that smelled and  _looked_ delicious, too. 

 

And all Nick could do was...stare. 

 

He wasn't entirely sure what to think honestly. The place was fuzzy in his field of vision, and as officers moved to and fro from each part of the perimeter he couldn't help the awkward sensation boiling in the pit of his stomach. The hell was he supposed to do now? Honestly, that was the only thing he could think about as he trudged about the edge of the crime scene watching the activity much like a beekeeper watches the little black an yellow winged insects pollunate. And as selfish as it was to think this, but the fact that it was so close to eleven o' clock did not bid well for the vulpine no matter how nocturnal his species was claimed to be.

 

So what does an officer such as himself do? He ambles off to another area of the mansion - the kitchen. With its blend of colorful tiles clashing with the mint green colored marble floor and island countertop it was a more brightful view than the one just beyond its quarters. The rest of the house itself was an assortment of 'scrubbed down till you could see your reflection in it' cherry wood and pier-glass that sparkled with the artificial light bouncing off, what Nick was sure was actual crystal, chandeliers. And the rest of the place he wasn't so sure of really. All he knew was that it was a far stretch from anything he was used to. 

 

For you see, Nick had grown up under poor circumstances. He'd lived in Zootopia his whole life, and most of that had been spent in the infamous ghetto: Happytown.

 

And no, nobody was happy there; and if you did catch someone smiling in such a dreary place, it was because they were faking it. And for good reasons as well, the place looked desolate - abandoned - it wasn't until you emerged into the thick of the neighborhood that you would notice the effort put into the area. The streets mildly clean of debris and trash, the stores an restaurants had a somewhat refined look to them that barely complimented anything other than the markets pressed close together a few blocks down. Was it homey? Close enough to it. He had lived there the majority of his young life, and that was just how he had perceived things. Crooked, distorted, out of place, thorough.

 

Never had he ever believed in houses large in expansion on the inside and outside, or that such crisp suits were easy to find in a store. Coming out of the slums a police officer had done miracles. And it had certainly opened his mind up.

 

The vulpine soon found himself reminiscing on times long forgotten when he was nothing more than a wailing kit. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end in the form of a massive bear paw crashing onto the table. The fox yelped and was sent stumbling from the polished mahogany chair he'd been perched on.

 


End file.
